February, Songs, Popcorn, and a Cheesy Movie
by Miss Junie
Summary: What do February, Songs, Popcorn, and a Cheesy Movie have in common? Artie and Tina. A one-shot for the holiday! Happy Valentines Day Gleeks : !


**Author's note: **Valentines Day is about spending time with people you love. Not just romantically, but time to appreciate everyone. You guys are all amazing, and I'm so glad to have met you all! Happy Valentines Day :)!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. At all.

* * *

One of the worst months of the year hands-down in Artie's opinion was February. First of all, it was after Christmas, and than that huge build-up to Christmas, and then it's over. But it's New Years, so you're all excited for New Years, so January isn't too bad. And then February hits. There's all the snow you don't want around anymore, and everyone's sad because the days are short, and there's hardly any sun.

But the biggest thing that Artie didn't like about February, is February 14th. Also known as Valentines Day. Also known as Single's-Awareness-Day. Also known as the day that everyone who doesn't have someone special in their life gets that fact shoved in their face by every other couple kissing everywhere you see, or on tv commercials, "Get her this for Valentines," and all the advertising in the stores.

He was used to not having someone special in his life, but he managed to ignore that most of the year. He knew that he wasn't like everyone else, and this was just one of those things that he wasn't going to be like everyone else in either. It sucked big time, yeah, but what was there really he could do about it?

He had been in love with the same girl for 5 years. The same girl that also happened to be his best friend. The same girl that had faked a stutter for 4.5 years of the time she had been his best friend, and yeah, they'd moved past it. But now? She could have anyone she wanted. She was no longer stuck with him. She could be anyone, be _with_ anyone, do anything she wanted.

Whereas he was always going to be in his wheelchair, and there was no escaping that fact. As much as he tried not to let it affect him, it was impossible to ignore it all of the time. And what girl would want a guy who couldn't do something as simple as stand up next to her, kiss her while standing up, be able to dance with her, walk on a promenade somewhere.

He shook his head, disgusted with where his thoughts were going. He loved Tina, he had done for exactly 4.8 years that he had known her, and he knew that she'd never love him romantically, but he was at least her best friend. And she was always going to stay at least that with him if he had anything to do with it.

He got to school the Monday of that awful Valentines Day week, instantly bombarded with white and red colors. It didn't help that those were the High School's colors naturally, so for Valentines Day they went overboard. As he tried to make his way to his locker, he was constantly ducking out of a couple's path, sending each other adoring glances. He also tried to dodge the streams of red and white paper and the confetti that a lot of freshman seemed to be throwing around.

The rest of his day didn't get any better, and by the time Glee came around, he was a nervous wreck. He had had to avoid so many couples together, and see so many people kissing he felt like he was going to have to wash his eyes a LOT, and watch quite a few horror movies that night to get rid of those repetitive images.

He saw Tina chatting with Mercedes and Kurt and wheeled over to them. "Hey guys," he grinned at everyone. As much as this week sucked, he knew that at least he had friends to get him through it.

Tina smirked at him, "You feeling ok there Artie?"

Artie frowned at her in confusion. Mercedes and Kurt were laughing behind their hands and staring at something past him.

She laughed gently and leaned over, "You've got a whole bunch of red hearts in your hair," she ruffled her fingers through his hair, trying to get them out.

Artie blushed, as he had tried to get to Glee, a freshman on the second floor had been throwing a lot of confetti and he thought he'd ducked out the way, but apparently not. "I was feeling _particularly_ festive" he joked, enjoying the feel of her hands in his hair.

At that moment Mr. Schue walked in. "Ok guys," he stopped and stared at Tina still plucking heart's out of Artie's hair. He shook his head, "Um, well, as I'm sure you guys know, this Friday is obviously Valentines Day." A couple of people groaned, and Kurt and Mercedes rolled their eyes. He continued on, "And in light of that, I thought we'd get into the spirit of things. We're going to perform a love song!"

A couple more groans were heard around the room. "Come _on_ guys, it'll be fun!" Mr. Schue frowned. "So, we're going to be singing "You Make My Dreams," by Hall & Oates, Tina and Artie, you guys are going to be the solo's."

Everyone cheered and Artie turned to Tina blushingly slightly. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Well, what d'ya say?" he said in a fake accent, "Want to be my partner?" he waggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed, "But of _course_ Artie," she fluttered her eyelashes back at him teasingly.

Mr. Schue laughed, "Well, now we've got that settled, we're going to make this a completely group effort. I'm stepping out for this one. You guys get to decide choreography, costumes, design, everything! Go for it!"

"I think Mike, Brittany, Santana, Brittany, and I should be in charge of choreography," Rachel said smugly.

Everyone looked around, wondering who specifically she was addressing it at.

"Sure," said Finn slowly.

Kurt sighed, "Mercedes and I will be in charge of costumes." They waggled their fingers at each other, while Quinn rolled her eyes, laughing at the two.

Rachel stepped into the middle of the room, "So, who's heard this song before?" she looked around the group expectantly.

Tina and Artie both raised their hands, and no one else did.

"Perfect," she beamed. "I expect you two to be practicing, the rest of us will be harmonizing and we will meet on Wednesday to practice it together." She finished with a smile, and grabbing Santana and Brittany's arms and a quick, "Let's go," to Mike and Matt, she flounced out of the room.

Kurt and Mercedes stood up, "We're going to go check out what dismal clothing choices this school has, and will most likely end up going to the mall for adequate costumes," Kurt said dismissively. They walked out of the room with their arms linked.

Quinn glanced at Puck and Finn, "We'll work on the harmonies," she said softly, "Come on guys, lets head to the auditorium." They walked out and Tina and Artie were by themselves.

"Well," Artie said slowly, "Do you want to come over to my house and start practicing?"

Tina smiled at him, "Sure!"

They made their way to Artie's house as they had done before, too many times to mention. They made their way up to Artie's room as no one was home and Artie grabbed his laptop and brought up the sheet music. "So what parts do you want to sing?" he asked Tina.

He looked around the room and noticed her sitting on his bed, laughing at something.

He looked questioningly at her, "You've still got some cherubs on your backpack." Artie looked down at his backpack and noticed the aforementioned offending cherubs. Which were _all_ over his backpack. He groaned, wondering how he was going to get rid of them without any awkward questions.

Tina bounded over to his side. "This song is amazing, and it's so upbeat!"

Artie laughed. People who didn't know her thought she was a very quiet, depressed person. He knew that was just her shy side, and she loved anything that was uplifting. She dressed in dark colors because she had idolized her Grandmother, who always wore dark colors and had passed away 8 years ago. The dark clothes were just her way of remembering and paying respect to her Grandmother.

"Why don't you start off the on the first two lines, then me, then we'll do the next two together, and keep going like that, so it's kind of a call and respond?" he suggested.

She smirked at him, "Sounds perfect."

They spent the next 2 hours practicing until their voices were hoarse. When Artie's voice cracked in the middle of the song, Tina declared it was enough and they went to watch a movie in the family room. Tina chose the movie as always (Spaceballs), and Artie mock-groaned.

"Again?" he teased her. It was one of her favorite movies, and although Artie wouldn't admit it to her – although he suspected she might already know – it was one of his two.

She poked him in the stomach lightly with a finger, "You know it's an _amazing_ movie," she rolled her eyes at him. "Want popcorn?"

"When do I never not want popcorn?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

She laughed, "Good point, I'll be right back."

Artie set up the movie while she was making the popcorn. Although she loved watching movies, and she loved technology, she didn't get how to use it. Every time she tried to put a movie on, she'd end up frustrated and he'd laugh at her obvious annoyance. So, he claimed ignorance about how to make the perfect popcorn, insisting that only she could do it right, and he would quickly put on the movie so that when she was finished, the movie was ready to go.

She made it back about 5 minutes later, "You know we're almost out of popcorn right?" she said with a serious expression.

"What?" he responded with a straight face. "We're going to have to go shopping, right now!"

She laughed, and jokingly pushed him onto "his" side of the couch. Whenever they watched movies, they started out with her always on the left side of the couch, and he the right. Sometimes he pretended not to notice where he was, and sit right in the middle of the couch. 10 minutes into the movie, she would unconsciously move closer and closer to him until she was sat snug in his side, with his arm around her shoulder and her head tucked slightly underneath his chin.

Artie sat on 'his' side and Tina put the popcorn on his lap.

Sure enough, 10 minutes into the movie, Tina was curled right into his side, his arm around her shoulder, and her head slightly tucked underneath his chin. He smiled down at her, yes, watching movies was definitely one of his favorite things to do.

20 minute later, he had just grabbed a handful of popcorn, put it in his mouth and heard a shrill shriek, an "Oh my gosh!" and just saw someone run at him and Tina and engulf them both in a hug. He realized a second later that it was his sister Abby, who was away at college. She tried to visit home every time she could, and he dazedly guessed this was one of those times.

"I can't believe you guys are dating! And that you didn't tell me!" she shrieked happily at a startled Artie and Tina. Artie began choking on his popcorn and Tina was blushing a bright-red. "I'm going to go make myself scarce, but I'm _so_ happy for you too!" She ran out of the room, still shrieking happily.

Artie was still choking on his piece of popcorn, "Tee-!" he wheezed, and then thankfully managed to cough up the offending piece. He groaned internally. Abby had been encouraging him for years to ask Tina out, but he had not wanted to ruin their friendship. He finally had, and then Stutter-gate hit, and they were just precariously friends. He hadn't wanted to do anything else at that point, but he realized Abby didn't know that.

"You alright?" Tina looked at him questioningly, still faintly blushing.

"Yeah," he wheezed out, still feeling the effects of singing and that popcorn. Faintly, they could still hear Julia shrieking happily. "Sorry about that," he jerked his head in Abby's direction.

She blushed again, "It's fine, movie?"

Artie nodded.

They sat through the next 10 minutes, which went agonizingly slow in Artie's opinion. Tina had moved away from him again, sitting on 'her' side of the couch, and he was pretending he didn't see the looks she kept shooting him when she didn't think he was looking.

_Just do it_, he thought. He sighed internally, trying to get up the courage to do this. _Ah, screw it, I'll just go for it._

He grabbed the control and paused the movie.

Tina looked over at him, "You alright?"

Artie shook his head.

"Popcorn-" she ended with a muffled sound as Artie put his fingers against her lips.

"Tee, I've got to tell you something. And I'm just going to say it in one big go, ok?"

She nodded her head slowly.

"When I asked you out, I'd been wanting to do that for ages. Pretty much the month after I met you, but I didn't want to screw up our friendship. I finally did it, and it didn't really end so well. But, I don't care. We both screwed up, and we're past it. But, I want to try it again," he faltered here, looking at her eyes, hoping for some sort of sign, "What I'm saying is, would you like to go out with me, again?" He took his fingers off her lips and waited for her response.

And he was knocked flat on his back. Literally. With her on top of him, gazing down at him happily. "I guess I can do that," she breathed gently.

Artie grinned at her, she had taken the initiative with the last kiss, it was his turn now. He pulled her down a little closer to him, and softly kissed her on the lips. It was short, sweet, and even more perfect than the kiss they had previously shared, because she wasn't afraid anymore of being herself. And it was perfect because he had the girl he loved in his arms.

They kissed again gently, slowly, and it ended with more passion than before.

"Hey Tee?" he spoke softly.

"Yeah Artie?"

"You make my dreams come true," he whispered, kissing the side of her neck.

Tina laughed gently, "You're incredibly corny Arthur Benjamin Abrams. But you're also incredible cute."

They finished the rest of the movie with Tina's head on Artie's chest, and her head slightly tucked underneath his chin, as regular. But what was new was the completely contented smiles on their faces, and their hands entwined.

That Valentines Day was the best that Artie had ever had. He had the girl he loved by his side, she loved him, and that's all that mattered. It didn't matter that he was paralyzed, or that she dressed differently from everyone else. They were themselves and that's all that mattered to each other.

They didn't need anyone to spend Valentines Day with because they felt alone. They wanted to spend Valentines Day with each other because they wanted too and because they loved each other. That Valentines, Artie learned that lesson. It didn't matter what time of the year it was or what society said was supposed to happen, it was about what was meant to happen, and being with that person that you couldn't be without.

* * *

Happy Valentines Day Gleeks :)!!


End file.
